


Mater-Bater

by harvestwheat27



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Gen, Masturbation, PWP, gas pump, please i swear this was a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestwheat27/pseuds/harvestwheat27
Summary: Lightning McQueen has plans for himself on one quiet night in Radiator Springs...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Mater-Bater

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck... Well this was written in an hour for a dare in which my friend had to dramatically read this out loud... I'm disappointed in myself, but the world needs to see this.

It was a calm, quiet night in Radiator Springs. It was quite late, in fact. All of the residents were fast asleep, dreaming of quiet drives on the country road. Except for one resident, that is. Lightning McQueen quietly opened the garage door of his Cozy Cone, keeping an ear out for the rumbling of a motor. When he heard none, he quietly exited the oversized traffic cone, being careful not to make any loud or sudden noises. While on the racetrack there may be a race for volume, tonight, he would have to keep quiet.  
See, tonight he counted on the residents to be fast asleep. He had a plan. He had been waiting for the right night to pull it off, and that was today. Lightning made his journey over to the V8 café. You see, Lighting wasn’t in for a drink, tonight. He was going to try something… a bit unconventional. Luckily, it was at the point in the night, rather, the morning, that even Flo wasn’t awake, and wouldn’t be out to check the pumps. Typically, one would come to the pumps for a drink. Lightning wanted his gas somewhere other than his mouth.  
He pulled into his favorite pump, taking one last look and listen around his surroundings. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, nodding to himself in confirmation. He popped open his tank, revving softly in anticipation. Gently, he grabbed the nozzle, closing his eyes as he prepared himself. With a quick breath in, he shoved the nozzle deeply into his tank, letting out a low growl, revving softly again, letting his body adjust to the new sensation. He wiggled the nozzle around, soft pants escaping his open mouth as a soft sheen of sweat fell down his hood.  
As soon as he adjusted, McQueen set forth with pressing down the lever on the nozzle, starting with a soft trickle of gas. He moaned lewdly, revving loudly before catching himself, lowering his volume to a soft rumble. He couldn’t help it. Lightning felt the slow drip of fluid deep inside of him, sloshing around in his near empty tank. He plunged the nozzle deeper, pressing the lever even more, as a steady, thick stream of gas began to flow, puddling in his insides as he began to really fill up.  
A trickle of fluid began to drip from his muffler, the tickle heating up his insides with a pronounced rev and deep, guttural groan that cut straight to his core. His paint job was shimmering beneath the sweat covering himself. “Nnnngggggg, ugh, Kachow!” He began to vibrate, “uh! Oh fuh-UUUHN,” as he filled up, gyrating in his wheels, rocking back and forth beneath the feeling of hot gas filling him up, and the trickle of his own fluids out of his vibrating muffler. He had to remind himself to be quiet, not to wake up anyone in his fit of pleasure.  
As he moaned, revved, rocked, and leaked, he couldn’t help but to think of his best friend, Mater. Ohhh, those soft, gentle eyes, the buck teeth he kept crisply white despite the case of his rusting body, but he still felt that rust so endearing. He couldn’t help but to think “oH!” of that hot, rusty body thrusting deep into his c-ussy. “M-Mater! Fuck, rIGHT THERE!” He dropped low on his back tires, running his moist muffler against the smooth new concrete that he had just laid down. “Shi-kACHOW, UhN!”  
Just the image of that thick, brown body sent Lightning into depravity. Lighting was almost filled to the brim, but that wasn’t enough. He wanted more. No, he NEEDED, more. In a fit of passion, he ripped the nozzle from his tank, slamming it deep into his hot, wet muffler, crying loudly into the night, “OH FUCK, MATER, RAM ME DEEP IN THE MUFFLER, FILL ME WITH YOUR FUEL, POUND ME INTO THE PAVEMENT, KUHHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!! OH MATER, IM SO CLOSE, IM CLOSE, IM CLOSE hUnnnggyeeeeAAAHHHHHHH”  
Gas flowed freely everywhere, deep inside of all of his pipes, and coating the ground underneath him as he vibrated, revved, growled, hailed to the gods, as he was brought so, so close, until-  
“Lightning?” Mater asked bleary eyed as he approached the pump. “YES MATER, Kach-ACK! Uhhghhhhh”” And Lighting tipped over into pure ecstasy, gas and all other fluids flowed everywhere, coating everything. His engine revved one last ear-piercing time, before he slumped over on the concrete, heaving with each and every breath.  
“Bu-…Buddy, what’s going on?” Mater looked toward his friend, concern and… and disgust reading across his eyes. Lighting’s eyes shot open, shame coating every nerve inside of him. “Oh, oh GOD! Please, it’s not what you think!” He pleaded with Mater.  
Everyone else in the town had woken up, and they all slowly drove up to him, shocked. “Friend… I only think of you like that. Er- like a friend. That’s it…” Mater started to back up, away from McQueen. “Pal, I think we shouldn’t see each other anymore… I can’t forget this… Bye, Mcqueen.” Mater drove away, and McQueen was left with the shame of what he had done. He looked up to the residents surrounding him, including Flo, who’s pump he had defiled.  
Doc was the first to open his mouth. “Kid… I think it’s best if you leave…” This sentiment was shared through the mumbling of everyone else, and the disgust clearly shown on everyone’s faces. “I- I-,” He tried, filling with self-disgust.”  
“Just go, Kid!” Doc raised his voice, closing his eyes as if he couldn’t even stand the sight of him. Without any further words and a deep sigh, Lightning began to drive away, leaving the bright lights of Radiator Springs behind him, for good this time.

**Author's Note:**

> WHelp... Thanks for sticking around, y'all! Very sorry for the trauma this may have caused you or your family!


End file.
